


Please

by Bibsi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibsi/pseuds/Bibsi





	

Hey guys.  
This is not a fic, but a clarion call to the writers who have unfinished FICS on AO3. I know that life can get in the way both in good and bad, but it could be great if we as readers could get an idea if the stories we follow and look forward to reading more of, is being completed or they will remains unfinished. I have deep respect for all you writers and I can understand if the force is not with you, or something else gets in the way.  
This is NOT a reproach  
I have about 5 pages with subcriptions and many of them are not updated in the last year, and I hope every day that there will be a new chapter to the beautiful stories.I have gradually a harder time starting new stories with multiple chapters, because I do not want to be disappointed. It's a shame.  
There are many in the comments asking for when there will be updates, even in the very old stories, so I do not think I'm the only one who has this feeling.  
A thousand thanks and kudos for all the wonderful stories in which authors use a huge amounts of time creating for us. And thanks for sharing them with us. It is a joy every day.


End file.
